hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods
Foods & Charli's picnic is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN compares different fruits, even if their names are similar, he'll take them to Charli's picnic. *CHARLI sings and dances about fruit. *KELLIE and Chats make funny fruit faces to take to Charli's picnic. *CHARLI copies the way the animals eat. *TIM, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie make food shakers to take to Charli's picnic. *CHARLI pretends to be a milkshake. *NATHAN sings about shapes. *KATHLEEN makes food to take to Charli's picnic but Jup Jup makes it hard. *CHARLI finally starts the picnic. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a place called Munch Town, where everybody (Nathan, Kellie and Charli) always eat everything around, until everything's gone and they must find another place to live, so they find Real Town where Tim lives. Gallery Nathan S3 E9.png Charli S3 E9 1.png Kellie S3 E9.png Charli S3 E9 2.png Tim S3 E9.png Charli S3 E9 3.png Nathan Shapes Around.png Kathleen S3 E9.png Charli S3 E9 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E9.png Songlets ;Shapes in space One, two, three, apples in a line Different looks, same name But the difference is quite plain. One, two, three, pears in a line Different looks, same name But the difference is quite plain. ;Body move #01 Rockmelon, do the rockmelon rock Roll melon, roll melon roll Do the banana, na na na And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! Rockmelon, do the rockmelon rock Roll melon, roll melon roll Do the banana, na na na And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! ;Word play Let's make a funny fruit face With fabolous flavours, some fruit Some blueberry eyes and an apricot nose Sultanas for mouth, hey, this guy's kind of cute Let's make a funny fruit face With fabulous flavours, some fantastic fruit. Let's make a funny fruit face With fabolous flavours, some fruit Some blueberry eyes and an apricot nose Sultanas for mouth, hey, this guy's kind of cute Let's make a funny fruit face With fabulous flavours, some fantastic fruit. Let's make a funny frog face With fabolous flavours, some fruit Some kiwi fruit eyes, the biggest I've seen Apple for mouth, yeah, this guy's kind of cute Let's make a funny frog face With fabulous flavours, some fantastic fruit. ;Body move #02 Nibble, nibble, nibble like a rabbit eats Gobble, gobble, gobble to a doggy's beat Munch and chew like cows do Eat like me, a fish in the sea. Nibble, nibble, nibble like a rabbit eats Gobble, gobble, gobble to a doggy's beat Munch and chew like cows do Eat like me, a fish in the sea. ;Making music Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. ;Body move #03 Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. ;Filler song Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Puzzles and patterns Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch Roll-ups are very yummy to crunch Tomato, tabbouleh, hummus on bread ... and sultanas on the spread Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch. Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch Roll-ups are very yummy to crunch Tomato, tabbouleh, hummus on bread ... and sultanas on the spread Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch. Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch Roll-ups are very yummy to crunch Tomato, tabbouleh, hummus on bread ... and bananas on the spread Roll up, roll up, we've got some lunch. ;Body move #04 Come, picnic with me under a tree When we're hungry will eat 'cause I've got a treat In my basket, my picnic basket. Come, picnic with me under a tree If we're hungry will eat 'cause I've got a treat In my basket, your picnic basket. ;Sharing stories Yummy, yummy, yum I've got food in my tum If I want a treat I grab some food to eat. Yummy, yummy, yum I've got food in my tum Anytime I want a treat I've got some food to eat. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about hunger Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about shakers Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about smoothies & milkshakes Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about baskets Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about cereal Category:Ep about rice Category:Ep about macaroni